Crystal Roses
by CrimsonFire490
Summary: A Crystal Rose has Raven in the middle of the craziest love triangle ever. The problem: her admirer is kidnapping the titans one by one...Ch 7 up!
1. Crystal Rose

**Hey everybody! This is my first TT fic so please R&R**

Crystal Rose

A strong breeze swept through Raven's window, waking her from her dreams.  
Raven sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at her window, its curtains  
streaming in the wind, which was strange since she didn't remember opening  
them at all. She levitated out of her bed and toward the opening. As she  
stretched out her arms to shut it, she noticed something glint in the  
moonlight. There, on the edge of the windowsill, lay a violet rose made of   
crystal and silver. Ravens eyebrows narrowed as she picked up the seemingly  
delicate flower, noticing an engraving on one of the leaves. She squinted to  
read the small print, her eyes widened in surprise at the small engraving.

Morning

Sunlight lit up Titan's Tower, waking all but one Titan, who had been  
sitting on the couch. Raven sat there, the rose in her hand. Over and over  
she read the print, To Raven, From Someone Who Cares. To any ordinary  
person, it might not have meant much, but to Raven, the fact that someone  
cared about her made her…well…feel wanted, like she belonged. As she stared  
at it, Beast Boy snuck up behind her. Peaking over her shoulder, he asked,  
(well, more like yelled)

"What's that?"

His unexpected appearance made Raven jump, causing the X Box to explode.  
This, in turn, made Beast Boy jump as well.

"AWWW MAN!!"

Beast Boy screamed as he ran to hug what was left of the controller. Raven  
rolled her eyes as she tucked the flower under her cape.

"Morning Y'all!" Cyborg said, walking into the kitchen, his eyes  
immediately turning over to the fridge in hunger. Raven decided to go into  
her room before the chaos over tofu or sausages erupted. She was just about  
to walk into the hall when the chipper, young tamaran blocked her path.

"Friend Raven, will you be joining us in this magnificent feast of  
breakfast?" Starfire grinned with way to much enthusiasm for the morning  
making Raven flinch a little.

"I…" Raven was about to give an excuse to leave when Robin stepped in.  
"Come on Rae, join us!" She hated when he popped up like that, it was too  
unpredictable for her liking.

"I'm making tofu!" Beast Boy tried his best to make the dish sound appealing  
as he waved a pan in the air, everyone except Cyborg moved farther away,  
waiting for the meat/tofu war to begin.

"Dude!" Cyborg yelled holding up a different pan "We are NOT having tofu! We  
ARE eating sausages!"

"Tofu!"

"SAUSAGES!"

"TOFU!!"

The battle raged on, ending with the decision of chocolate chip pancakes.   
For some strange, reason, Raven was still in the kitchen, and even stranger  
she ate a few pancakes while having a discussion with Robin. After  
breakfast, the titans fell into their normal morning routines. Starfire was  
sipping on her beloved mustard, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games  
(with a new PS 2), Robin going off to train, and Raven reading in her room.

Raven sat on her bed, picking up a black and white book from her shelf with   
her powers. After an hour or so, Raven was so involved with her book she  
didn't manage to see a fly (Beast Boy) buzz into her room. Beast Boy watched  
her intently. He had been doing this almost everyday, his crush on Raven  
growing every time. Even though he thought it was a secret, all of the  
titans (besides Raven) knew that he liked her. He would sit there hoping to  
find something that would make her laugh. Anything that would make her show  
any other type of emotion besides annoyance towards him. After quite a  
while, Beast Boy buzzed out of the room and into the hall. He turned back  
into his human form and started to walk through the hall, his good mood  
dampened by the loss of information. When he turned the corner, he ran into  
Starfire, who had been running done the hall a primal sad sound echoing from  
her lips. When they both recovered from the fall, Beast Boy noticed that   
Starfire's eyes were red and swollen. Tears streamed down her face. He  
helped her to her feet, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Starfire, what happened?" Starfire stood up and looked down at her boots,  
sniffling dejectedly.

"Friend Robin wishes not to be…overly friendly…anymore." Beast Boy stared at  
her in shock. Robin and Starfire, the names just seemed right together, the  
titans had always thought they would be together forever. He couldn't  
believe it, it just didn't make sense to him. After helping Starfire to her  
room, Beast Boy ran into the kitchen looking to Robin to confirm this  
statement. There Robin  
sat, a mug of tea sat between his hands, not looking happy or sad.

"Dude, I just ran into Starfire." Robin didn't look up. Instead, he stared  
at his tea. "What happened? Why did you break it off?" Taking a deep breath,  
Robin spoke softly.

"It just doesn't feel right anymore, there's" Robin was hesitant to reveal  
the reason of the breakup "there's someone else."

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?!" Cyborg stared at both of them, his  
eyes wide with alarm, the video controller limp in his hands.

"I don't want to talk about it okay!" Robin stood up, his fists clenched. He   
walked out onto the terrace. Cyborg had always been like a big brother to  
Starfire, and he couldn't just let Robin hurt her and not know why. He  
stomped out onto the terrace, following Robin angrily.

"Man, Robin! What happened? How could you do this to Star?! Who is it?"  
Robin turned around, his mask making it impossible to read any of his  
emotions except anger.

"There's just someone else okay?" Robin's jaw clenched.

"That's not good enough Robin!" Cyborg was starting to get mad, his jaw   
clenching as well. "Who is this girl? And how can she be so important to  
crush Starfire? HUH?" Cyborg's anger was apparent.

"It's Raven okay!!?" The chair next to Robin suddenly fell, startling the  
two titans. Standing by the door was Raven. She gasped, causing another  
chair to go down as well, and slowly disappeared in a black puddle.

**  
Well? Did you like it? Please go easy on me! It's my first TT story! Special  
thanks to my beta Silverbutterfly99 (Go read her stories!) R&R!  
Ciao  
A fellow titan freak**


	2. The Puzzling Problem

**Hey! I'm so happy with the reviews I got! Thanks so much! You guys are sooo nice! Here are some responses:**

Pixie10111: it may be robin….but u never know! HAHAHA..sry bout that… 

**Ravens-Rage- don't worry, this chapter proves its not a one shot **

**Thanks to everyone above and: Tinkerbellx2,** **SpiderSquirrel, ****Amongst-Azarath**** , and Dark Angel**

**This chapter is called: **

**The Puzzling Problem (really bad I know..)**

Raven rose from the puddle of darkness, her eyes still widened with shock. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos _She chanted those words over and over in her head, trying to calm down.

Robin, the team leader, Robin, mostly known as Starfire's boy, Robin, boy wonder, liked _her_? It was really hard to believe that anyone would pick a half-demon incapable of feeling as their crush. She took out the violet rose, staring at it intently.

Was it Robin who sent her the rose? She stared in disbelief. A sudden thumping from her door awoke Raven from her trance.

"Raven, open up! We need to talk!" It was Robin. He continued knocking on the door. "I'm not leaving until you open this door!" After about half an hour without a response, Robin realized his efforts were futile. He slumped down and sat by her door.

For an hour he sat there, trying to figure out what he could do to get her out of her room. As he was thinking, a scream from Starfire's room was heard. Raven or no Raven, he had to make sure Starfire was safe. He ran to Starfires room, finding the door ajar. Starfire was nowhere to be seen. The other Titans (besides Raven) soon arrived wondering what happened.

"Dude, where's Star?" Beast Boy asked, looking quizzically around the room. "She was the one who screamed right?" Cyborg started to scan the room. A red flash roamed over everyone. Finding nothing unusual, he stopped. They all looked at each other, a puzzled look on their faces. Going over what had happened in his head, Robin spoke aloud.

"Starfire screamed, everyone rushed in," _but raven_, he thought, "and no one is here! That doesn't make much sense…"

" It might if you check this out." Robin spun around, recognizing the monotone voice.

"Raven..I"

"Let's focus on Starfire's disappearance, shall we?" Raven held up a large piece of fabric. It was red and sticky on one side, like a large piece of tape. Robin's eyes widened. The cloth was a piece of his old Red X costume. Robin cursed under their breath, it was the same thing he had used on Starfire when he was trying to fool Slade. (A/N: I only know what he used in X, so I might be wrong)

Confused by Robin's expression, Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to get his attention. While Robin stayed deep in thought, Beast Boy turned into a cat, scratching Robin on the leg. Robin jumped at the sudden pain.

"What's going on man? You got your Slade face on!" Robin turned to him.

"I've got to go check something." Robin ran out of the room and into his room. There he faced a safe. Unlocking all of the codes, the door finally opened. In front of him, the case, which held his Red X suit, was empty. Robin slammed his fist on the table, frustrated at the thought that he created a new villain.

……………………………………………………………….

Raven had retreated in her room after Robin had run off. She sat down on the bed, pondering over the disappearance of Starfire. As she lay down, something poked her back. Putting her hand behind her, she searched for the object causing her pain. She picked it up, wondering what it was.

There, in her hand, she held another rose. This one was red. "Great," she spoke to herself.

**Okay, I'm setting this before X had happened just incase anyone is getting confused…**

**Well?? Can't wait to hear your responses! **

**Next chapter should be coming soon!**

**P.s. if you have any suggestions ill be happy to add them in _if _I like them **


	3. And Then There Were Three

**Disclaimer(I think I forgot to put this up b4) this story's characters do not belong to me, I don't own any of the titans. If I did, I would be making episodes and have loads of cash**

**Wow! 19 reviews!!! Sure that includes the last two chapters….but still!!! I am soo happy! Plus I just finished 12 Days of Torture by DragonSlayer527 (which I recommend you to read) and I'm so happy with the ending! Overall I'm in a really good mood! So here it goes, ch.3:**

** And Then There Were Three**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beast Boy lay in his bed. After Robin locked himself in the room, all of the other titans did there own thing, leaving nothing for him to do but think.

The only thing on his mind was Raven. He turned over and sighed, wondering how he would ever be able to compete with Robin. To Beast Boy, the choice between a green boy and boy wonder was obvious. Robin had always been the one the girls flocked to, and nothing was going to change that.

Slowly Beast Boy got up, jumping off the top bunk. _Might as well cook a tofu burger, _he thought as his stomach grumbled. Walking out of his room, Beast Boy saw smoke coming out of Cyborg's. Thinking the worst, he ran inside.

Just like in Starfire's case, it was empty. The smoking and punched in computers showed a definite struggle, as the cracked window showed an escape. With no Cyborg insight, the enemy most likely won.

Beast Boy ran to the window sill, looking for any trace of where the culprit may have escaped to. He didn't have to search long, for there, attached to the shattered glass, was a tiny red envelope.

Flying through the hall, Beast Boy landed in front of Robin's room, pecking furiously against the door. Robin opened it, obviously annoyed at being disturbed.

"Beast Boy, I have no time to be…."

"C-Cyborg i-is g-gone" Beast Boy blurted out, transforming into his human form.

"WHAT!!!" Robin yelled in fury, frustrated at the fact that another titan was missing. Beast Boy handed him the envelope.

Robin tore it open, leaving a little slip of paper in his hand.

…_:.:And then there were three:.:.._

Robin looked up, his mask narrowing with his hidden eyes. "Assemble the rest of the Titans to the living room, we need to talk."

With that Robin turned, walking into the hallway as his cape fled behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Do you know why he's doing this?" Raven asked.

"No," Robin replied

"Do you know anything?" Raven was obviously bored.

"Red X is behind it all!" Robin said, some pride in his voice

"Anything else?"

"Umm...Not really..."

Raven rolled her eyes. The problem with Red X was growing, and they didn't have a single lead. Beast Boy sat next to her, elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands.

"So…. What are we going to do?"

"Honestly…I don't know." Robin said, scratching his head.

Raven stood up. "Since this is going nowhere, I think I'm going to go to my room."

Robin grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "If you know what's good for you, you'd let go" she said, looking him in the eye.

"Listen, I don't want anymore disappearances, so whether you like it or not, you need an escort." Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was obvious that Robin just wanted to stay with Raven.

"Robin's right," the green boy said, stepping in. "I'll be glad to be your escort"

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Are you sure? I don't think you should go out of your way or anything…"

"I'm sure!"

"Why don't you just make some nice tofu?"

"Dude, its okay"…the noise faded behind Raven as she sunk into the black puddle. She rose out again at the outside of a café. No matter what the guys thought she was a big girl, and she could handle herself. She walked inside, having to push through the bundles of people. Finally reaching the counter she ordered.

"I'd like a cup of herbal tea" she said to the girl at the counter. After receiving her cup, she sat down at the nearest table. It was so good to be out of the tower. As she sipped, her muscles relaxed, and she took a book out of her cape pocket.

"Good Book?" Raven didn't even bother to look up.

"Um, yea, it's called Angels and Demons," She continued looking down, hoping the man would get a hint and leave.

"That's cool," he said, pulling out a chair. Raven's eye rolled up. "Do you mind?" she said, looking him over.

"No, not at all," he said, apparently still clueless. He had a strikingly resemblance to Robin, having the same black spiky hair. What captured Raven the most, however, were the dark shades covering his eyes, acting just a like mask.

"Who are you…?"

"Names Mark" he said with a smile, the same sly smile Robin had when he was hiding something. Raven looked closely. Either Robin was playing a joke on her or she was seeing double.

"Okay, _Mark,_ what do you want?"

The man smirked as he looked at her, "What? Can't a guy start a friendly conversation?"

Raven put the book down and stood up, rolling her eyes. "_Okay_… it was…nice meeting you." She turned around and walked out of the door. With a jingle of bells the door shut behind her, and she was met with a warm breeze. Unlike before she entered the café, things were unusually quiet.

She examined her surroundings, finding nothing unusual. Keeping a suspicious mind, she continued to walk around, wondering if there were any book shops near. As she turned the corner, she halted in amazement.

She was standing in front of the Jump City Park. In the entrance, thousands of rose petals lay on the floor, as the entrance gate was wound with roses. Raven gasped, slowly walking up to the magnificent scene. As she stared, a voice whispered in her ear.

"Like it?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Wow. Total brain freeze. I have no clue what else to put! Ugh! If this chapter is horrible just tell me and ill revise it, I'm not sure I'm too happy with it… anyway, happy holidays everyone! **


	4. Seeing Double?

**How many times do you have to put a disclaimer up? Let's just say that throughout this whole story nothing but the plot belongs to me, maybe not even that. So now you can't sue me!! HAHAHA!!!...Well, any way, thanks for the reviews! I'm loving them! You guys are sooo nice to me! Well, here it goes**

**Ch 4:**

**Seeing Double?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Like it?" Raven froze. This was her chance; the person who had been sending her the roses was right behind her. With one turn she could see who the culprit was. All she had to do was turn around… If it was so simple, why couldn't she do it?

A hand rest on her shoulder, causing Raven to tense up. Little tendrils of black power swirled around her, but none caused any damage. Slowly, she turned her head around, eyes looking behind her. She gasped and spun around, realizing no one was there. She turned back around, face to face with her admirer.

She backed away, "It…it can't.._Robin_?" Her eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of her was Robin, clothed in regular apparel. The only thing he kept on from his costume was his mask.

Robin stepped forward. As he did, Raven backed away, until she hit a wall. "But…" she paused, not knowing what to say. "Why?"

Robin smirked, stepping closer. Soon there was only an inch between them. "I've always been watching you Raven, your so," he looked for a suitable word, "mysterious." As he leaned in for a kiss, Raven dodged it, for a moment of realization soon took over her.

"You're not Robin!" she spoke in anger, eyes turning white as she unleashed her power, pushing him into a tree. The man groaned, scratching his head. When he regained full consciousness, he looked up toward Raven.

"Should've known you would figure it out," he said, with a twinkling gleam in his eyes. As he slowly stood up, Raven held still, in attack position.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She demanded. Her voice contained anger, loosing its regular monotone sound. In her head she chanted words to calm her sown. Anger would not control her now, she wouldn't let it.

In a blink of an eye, the man whipped out a red x, throwing it straight towards Raven. Raven dodged it a second to late, resulting with a taped mouth. The only way she could use her powers were if she lost control. Another X was shot at her, the same one found in Starfire's room. Raven was now helpless. She fell to the ground, unable to bend her knees in order to keep balance.

Red X stood in front of her, still disguised as Robin. As he bent down his knees, Raven swung her legs, knocking him to the ground.

"MMMHHMMM!" she tried to speak, but her words only came out in muffles. Red X brushed his shoulder off as he rose. Raven then decided to send him a message, telepathically. _Why are you doing this?_ She sent a jolt of fury into his mind.

"Simple Raven" He smirked with one Robin's annoying smirks, lowering his mask  
to a pair of blood red eyes that were defiantly not Robin's

"I want you"

Her eyes widened in fear as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Small tendrils of black energy surrounded them. They were unable to do any harm, for so close the two were together, the energy would have hurt Raven as well

Soon the tendrils faded away as Raven lost consciences from using up too much energy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I'm so sorry that I'm taking a long time to update. My Grandparents came to visit from Portugal so Im kinda caught up hangng with them, well here you go. Thanks for the super cool reviews! I really appreciate it.**


	5. The Truth

**First of all, major Writer's Block. If you've ever read Gossip Girl #3, I feel exactly like Dan.. But I am happy with this chapter! Infact, **

**I am so happy! Mini wave and celebration to me! Wahoo! **

**Sorry, I just never thought I'd ever write a five chapter story! I don't know how long this story will take, but probably not over ten….my attention span might not be able to take it… **

**Anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for! trumpets start in background The one!**

**The only! **

**CHAPTER FIVE: **

**The Truth**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin lay the crystals rose down, admiring its beauty. It was dark, and yet so attractive. _Just like Raven_, he thought as he smiled.

It had been a while after Raven disappeared, but Beast Boy and Robin knew she probably transported herself somewhere. Robin laughed, remembering how he thought he would be able to keep her concealed in the tower by being her body guard. _But still_, he thought to himself, _Raven has been gone for a long time…_ He then decided to go look for her, walking toward her door. Just as the door slid open, Beast Boy gawked in surprise.

"What are you doing in Raven's room?" he asked, a great amount of suspicion in his eyes.

Robin stuttered, trying to figure out an excuse. "Umm…I was looking for Raven. She's not here and she's been missing for quite awhile…" Beast Boy raised his one eyebrow while looking over Robin's shoulder.

"Dude, you're totally lying, and you left the window open." Beast Boy walked toward the window, prepared to conceal the opening.

"Beast Boy! NO!" Robin stretched out his hand as if to grab him, but it was too late. Beast Boy had already noticed the rose on the window sill. His jaw dropped to the floor. Quickly he spun around, rose in hand, facing a blushing Robin.

"You've been the one sending her the notes?!" Robin's embaresed face morphed into a quizzical one.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I saw Raven looking at them almost every minute she was in the room!" he replied. Robin let out a sly smile. _Maybe she does care after all, _he thought. It was as if Beast Boy had read his mind.

"What are you smiling about? For all we know, she could think it's me!" He said, voice triumphant. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Ya, right" he said with a smirk.

"It's a possibility!" Beast Boy replied, not seeing how Robin thought it impossible.

"Of course it is…in your dreams!" Robin laughed as Beast Boy's ears steamed.

And then the fight began

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raven blinked, rubbing her head with her hand. Slowly she rose from the creaky cot she laid on, now sitting straight up. A sudden burst of memory blasted in her mind, and soon she remembered everything that had happened, and were she was…or at least where she might be. Panic immediately consumed her.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _She chanted the words over and over in her head, trying to calm down. When you were just kidnapped by an evil physco, panicking was the one thing you shouldn't do.

Raven surveyed her surroundings. The only light came from a broken lamp, making her task a difficult one. She was trapped in a small room, its black paint covered in newspaper clippings. It reminded her of Robin's room, except the articles were different, less intense. They were just random articles, some funny, others containing information of Red X. _Conceited _she thought as she looked at his articles.

After awhile, a door creaked open, emitting a bright light. Raven was blinded for a moment, having to give her eyes time to adjust. Red X walked in, fully dawned in his costume. Identifying who it was, Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a sudden blast of power was shot at Red X, slamming him against the wall.

"WTF was that for?!" He complained, rubbing his head with his hand.

"I wonder" Red X flinched at the show of hatred in her eyes. All he had done was save her from this weird evil dude, so what did she have against him? Raven saw his expression and became confused. It had been Red X who kidnapped her, she was sure of it. It wasn't like she had seen him in his costume or anything, but she had been trapped by red Xs, right?

"This is what I get for saving a damsel in distress?" He smirked as her anger made her cheeks red.

"Excuse Me?!" she yelled. Either this guy was playing stupid, or he was really crazy. Red X suddenly realized what she was thinking.

"Wait you think?" He laughed at her mistake. She thought that he had kidnapped her, of all things. "Listen, I was sitting in the park and I heard a fight going on," he explained, "It kind of looked like you were loosing, so I tried to help. Unluckily I hit you instead… and when the guy started to take you away, I conked him on the head and took you here." Raven cocked an eyebrow. It was usual for a criminal to lie, but Red X didn't seem like the kind of criminal she was used to.

Red X walked to the door, grabbing a tray of food. "I thought you may be hungry, so here." Raven eyed the food suspiciously. Although it wasn't the smartest thing to do, she took the plate.

After all, she _was_ hungry, and didn't know how long she'd be there…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay sorry its short but bare (right spelling of the word?) with me. I kinda wrote this chapter in a rush because of the fact that I haven't updated in awhile, so tell me if its bad writing. Tell me what you think! **


	6. HELP ME! AGGGG

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, okay, MORE than a while, and I do expect people to yell at me and stuff like that**

**BUT**

**I have a serious case of writers block and so:**

**I NEED IDEAS! What do U want in the next chapter? Tell me and if I like it, ill write it….. I REALLY need ideas here people! Be a doll and write on?**

**Please?**

**Ill give u all cookies……(see how sad it is that I've resorted to bribing? Help me!)**


	7. Church On Sunday

_Today is the first day of the rest  
of our lives  
Tomorrow is to late to pretend  
everything's all right  
I'm not getting any younger as long  
as you don't get any older  
I'm not going to state that yesterday never was  
_

"So, what do you want to do?" Red X asked Raven, after she had finished eating.

"Hmm I wonder…maybe I should escape you and go back to the titans." Red X chuckled

"Or maybe we could go somewhere and have some fun first." Raven let out an annoyed sigh. Though she wanted to go back to the tower, something inside of her held her back. Ignoring the feeling, Raven eyed him carefully.

"What kind of fun?" she asked, wondering why she was tolerating this.

"I dunno, want to go to a movie?" One side of his mask rose up, acting as an eyebrow. Raven smiled, remembering Robin. Red X mistook her smile, a sly grin forming behind his mask.

"A movie it is" before Raven had a chance to protest, Red X ran out the door to get his keys. Raven sighed, this was going to be a long day.

_  
Bloodshot deadbeat and lack of sleep  
Making your mascara bleed  
tears down your face  
leaving traces of my mistakes_

"What movie do you wanna see?" Red X asked as he approached the ticket window.

"How about the Ring Two?" Raven replied, trying to discourage a good time. Together they entered the movie theater, finding two available seats. As the lights dimmed, Red X leaned forward in his chair, head faced up at the screen. Raven settled back, enjoying the dark. 

If I promise to go to church on Sunday  
will you go with me on Friday night?  
If you live with me, Ill die for you  
and this compromise

Raven screamed, startled by the sudden appearance of a girl (in the movie), causing someone's popcorn to explode.

"Uh, Raven, you okay?" Red X whispered. Raven looked toward him, noticing her hand on his. She blushed and quickly pulled it away. Red X laughed and sat back in his seat, returning his attention to the movie. A minute later he felt something on his hand. Looking down he noticed Raven's, back in the same place it was before. He smiled at her and looked back at the screen.

_  
I hereby solemnly swear to tell  
the whole truth  
And nothing but the truth is what  
Ill ever hear from you  
"trust" is a dirty word that comes  
only from such a liar  
but "respect" is something I will learn...  
If you have faith_

The man in the back of the theater was watching intently. Instead of looking at the movie though, his eyes lay on two people in front of him, Raven and Red X. When Raven rested her head on Red X's shoulder, envy surged through him. He had failed once, but would not again.

Tonight Raven would be his.

_Bloodshot deadbeat and lack of sleep  
making your mascara bleed  
tears down your face  
leaving traces of my mistakes _

Red X and Raven left the theater, too involved in each other to notice the man following them.

As they entered the empty parking lot, something flew at Red X, causing him to fall. Raven swerved around, noticing the ominous figure in shadows. As the man stepped into the view of a street lamp, Raven cursed under her breath, recognizing him from before.

_If I promise to go to church on Sunday  
will you go with me on Friday night?  
If you live with me, Ill die for you  
and this compromise _

………………………………………………………

**Disclaimer- I do not own Church On Sunday by Green Day or any of these characters from Teen Titans**

**Thanks for your reviews! They inspired me to write this, its not that good and probably rushed, but deal with me please! If you have any suggestions send them in.**

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW **

**crimson fire**


End file.
